supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shay
Shay is a female Seraphs. Her real name is uknown because she simply told Sam and Dean to call her Shay and that they did not need to know her name. She is a friend of Castiel even though they sometimes do not get along. Season 5 She first appeared in The Song Remains the Same in the past. She saw Castiel,Sam and Dean appear and confronted them in the hotel room. Castiel told them they could trust her and left her in his hands. At the time she did not tell them her name. In My Bloody Valentine she talks to Castiel again and introduces herself as Shay an angel to Sam and Dean. Dean comments on her name to which she ignores and pays no attention to Dean. She eventually was ableto aid them in getting Famine's ring. She also appeared in No point of return as one of Zachariah's Angel goons. She is banished along with Castiel and 3 other Angels. Season 6 She first appear in Weekend at Bobby's when he i up all night trying to find out what monster Dean and Sam are fighing.She warns him to be carefulwith Crowley and then leaves before Bobby can say anything else. When he later told Sam and Dean about it they commented on how it was Shay, a strange Angel who they knew almost nothing about. Sh then appears in Live Free or Twihard. She appears in the alley once Dean is bitten and tells them she wants to help them. She the goes to the hotel with them and allows Dean to slip out of the hotel before Sam realized he was gone. She listens in to Samuel and Sam's conversation about Dean being a monster and once Samuel see's her he gets mad at her. She defends herself saying she can help them just as Dean sneaks back ino the hotelroom. She venually the goes undercovr as another Vampire with Dean. She even kills a few vampires before Sam comes in. She is still with thm in the end. She even goes with them to their next gigin You can't handle the truth.However she leaves in hemiddleof te investigation because she had some things to attend to. She eventually comes back at the end and distracts Veritas so Sam and Dean could get out and kill her. She also appear in Family matters, confronting Samuel on something he did(his deal about bringing Mary back) however she was banished by Gwen beore Sam or Dean found out she was there. In Caged heat, she appearswih Castiel when Dean tricked him into thinking he had the Ark of the Covenant. Shay was irritated with him but agreed to help. When she first meets Meg she is very hostile and rude towards her wanting to find another way to get Sam's soul back. However Castiel and Dean refuse so she goes along wth it. She eventually gets banished by Samuel. She ventually reappears with Castiel and they bun Crowley's bones. Her last appearance in season 6 is mommy dearest. She is summoned by Sam and Dean to help them find Eve, so along with Castiel and Bobby she helps them. She eventually leaves by the end of the episode. Season 7 She first appears inThe New Boss. She confrons Castiel and talks to him before acceptig thaat he is the new 'god' and leaving. Personality Like all Angels she shows very little emotion. But she has shown some. She has shown annoyance with Dean hen he tried to flirt with her once. She almost punched him in the face if it wasn't for Castiel when he tried to hit on her again ut thankfully he didn' doit again. She also tended to not understand human customs such as saying and food finding them weird and useless. Photos thCALKTKW8.jpg thCAA1ZGRN.jpg